In the state of the art a number of devices are used on aircraft, which devices are used to increase the aerodynamic lift or to locally influence the flow past an aircraft. For example add-on bodies are known that extend from an aircraft fuselage into the flow past the aircraft, which add-on bodies in the state of the art are referred to as “strake”, “vortex generator”, “fence”, “LEX” and the like. Such add-on bodies are often used in combat aircraft where they act to generate vortices for influencing the airflow around the wing or around other parts of the combat aircraft in order to expand the flight envelope in the quest to achieve improved maneuverability. Examples of this can be found in the aircraft of the type F16, F18 and Aermacchi M436.